


Aquamarine

by pineapple_spoon



Series: JadeFloyd fanfic [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Bot Floyd Leech, M/M, Top Jade Leech
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple_spoon/pseuds/pineapple_spoon
Summary: Một sáng tinh mơ, Jade lại có thể gặp Floyd sau khi cả hai bị cái chết chia lìa.If my time allow me, I will try to translate this one into English then.
Relationships: Floyd Leech & Jade Leech, Jade Leech/Floyd Leech
Series: JadeFloyd fanfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926031
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Aquamarine

Chủ Nhật, bảy giờ sáng, căn phòng của Nhà phó Nhà Octavinelle vẫn im ắng lạ kì. Không một lời nói, không một âm thanh nào vang lên. Chỉ có sự lặng im đến vô cùng bao trùm lên hết thảy. Jade hé mắt, vừa vặn đón lấy một vệt nắng vàng ươm vẽ ngang tầm nhìn của bản thân. Chói. Anh nheo mắt, khó khăn đưa tay lên che đi ánh sáng quá đỗi chói mắt kia. Nắng đẹp lắm, ít nhất với một kẻ đam mê tìm hiểu những sự sống nhỏ bé trên đất liền như anh là thế. Anh nhớ có từng đọc qua một quyển sách nào đó trong thư viện, nó bảo, nắng mang màu của cầu vồng. Jade không nhớ rõ bản thân đã phản ứng như thế nào trước điều ấy nữa. Song, anh tin vào những câu chữ thoạt nghe thì rất đỗi phi lí ấy. Nắng có thể mang sắc đỏ của những đóa hoa hồng yêu kiều hãy còn đọng sương sớm. Cũng có thể là màu cam của ánh chiều tà ấm áp bao trùm lấy không gian. Hoặc là xanh lục mượt mà như những thảm cỏ vẫn còn dậy mùi đất ngai ngái. Hay như khoảng trời bao la kia, xanh ngát xanh sau những áng mây bồng bềnh như kẹo bông. Có chăng là màu của những trái nho căng mọng vừa mới chín được trang trí trên những đĩa tráng miệng ngon lành của Mostro Lounge. Nhưng dù gì, hình ảnh của nắng trong Jade chính là một vết màu hoa hướng dương. 

Tươi tắn. 

Rạng rỡ. 

Như là Floyd của anh vậy.

Chậm rãi nghiêng mình, Jade nhìn sang chiếc giường nằm ở phía đối diện anh. Floyd của anh vẫn còn đang say giấc nồng. Đôi mắt khép chặt, rèm mi mỏng dưới ánh nắng ban sớm đã phủ lên đôi má hắn một cái bóng nhàn nhạt, khóe môi lại không tự chủ mà cong cong. Có vẻ hắn đang có một giấc mơ thật đẹp nhỉ, Jade tự hỏi. Anh cảm thấy thật may mắn vì hôm nay là Chủ Nhật, khi mà chẳng có tiết học nào sẽ ép anh phải cắt ngang hồi mộng xinh đẹp của em trai song sinh của mình. Cứ như thế, anh chống tay, dành cả buổi sáng để ngắm nhìn hắn lăn lộn giữa mớ chăn gối. 

Một giờ trôi qua.

Lại thêm một giờ nữa.

Khi nhận ra ánh nắng ngoài kia càng lúc càng gắt gỏng hơn, Jade biết cũng đã đến lúc đánh thức hắn rồi. Lời nói nhẹ nhàng êm dịu tựa gió thu thoáng thổi từ bên này sang bên kia, đem theo yêu thương cô đọng gửi đến đối phương.

\- Floyd, trời đã sáng rồi. Dậy thôi nào.

Floyd dường như không nghe thấy, hắn vẫn say sưa trong giấc ngủ của mình và trở người. Jade cười khổ, dịu dàng gọi hắn thêm một lần nữa đồng thời nhẹ nhàng bước đến bên giường hắn. Từng nhịp, từng nhịp không chút tiếng động.

\- Floyd, dậy nào.

Anh híp mắt, nhìn hắn chậm rãi ngồi dậy giữa đống mền gối. Dáng vẻ lơ mơ vào buổi sáng của Floyd luôn khiến Jade thích thú như vậy. Mái tóc xanh mòng két rối xù lên, đôi mắt xụp từ từ hé mở để thích nghi với ánh sáng chói chang. Anh đưa tay toang chạm đến tóc hắn nhưng rồi lại thoáng chần chừ. Bàn tay anh cứ thế lơ lửng trên không trung, giữ một khoảng cách nhất định với Floyd. Liệu anh có đủ can đảm để đối diện với sự thật quá đỗi tàn nhẫn ấy không? Không, chắc chắn là không. Là một người anh, Jade rõ ràng đủ điềm tĩnh để nhìn nhận mọi thứ một cách hoàn toàn tỉnh táo. 

Floyd không hề tỉnh dậy nhờ vào tiếng gọi của anh, tiếng chuông báo thức vẫn vang từ chiếc điện thoại đặt trên bàn học là minh chứng rõ ràng nhất.

Hắn đứng khỏi giường, cả cơ thể cao lớn xuyên qua bàn tay vẫn lơ lửng của anh. Nhẹ nhàng thôi, nhưng đủ để khiến bức tường thành kiên cố trong tinh thần Jade sụp đổ. Nắng vàng ươm phủ lên cả anh và hắn, trải dài trên nền nhà là một bóng người lẻ loi, đơn độc. Anh nhìn hắn, ẩn giấu nơi đáy mắt sâu hút là bi thương không nói nên lời. Mới ngày nào anh còn cùng hắn chen chúc trên chiếc giường nhỏ, trao nhau lời chúc ngủ ngon kèm những cái hôn ngọt ngào vào mỗi tối và nhìn thấy đối phương đầu tiên mỗi khi ngày mới đến. Vậy mà giờ đây dòng chảy tàn nhẫn của thời gian đã vẽ nên trước mắt anh một bức tường cay nghiệt chia cách hắn và anh.

Jade và Floyd, hai người từ khi nào đã không còn sống trong cùng một thế giới.

Floyd vừa bước đi về phía tủ quần áo vừa lầm bầm bằng giọng mũi ngái ngủ kêu tên anh trai song sinh của mình. Hắn gọi Jade, một lần, rồi hai lần và ba lần. Tuyệt không có tiếng trả lời. Thứ duy nhất vẫn ầm ĩ khắp phòng là nhạc chuông báo thức vẫn chưa được tắt. Giai điệu bài hát vui tươi, mang theo âm hưởng tươi tắn tạo cảm giác sinh động cho mỗi sáng. Floyd từng càu nhàu vô số lần về cái nhạc chuông quái dị mà Jade đã chọn nhưng anh vẫn nhất quyết không đổi. "Nghe vui mà", đó là lí do mà Jade luôn nói với hắn. Nhưng anh đâu biết được, chính nguồn năng lượng tích cực mỗi sáng của anh giờ đây lại là lưỡi dao bén ngọt cứa lên trái tim hắn từng chút một. Floyd cứng nhắc đi đến bàn học để tắt chuông, ngắt đi nỗi nhớ đang cuộn trào trong đáy lòng mình. Đôi chân hắn nặng như đeo chì, từng khối chì lại như được đúc nên bởi nụ cười của anh mỗi khi chuông báo thức này vang lên. Dưới ánh nắng nhàn nhạt, Jade ôm hắn trong lòng, cúi đầu nhìn hắn. Bốn mắt nhìn nhau, anh mỉm cười và nói với hắn câu chào buổi sáng, một cái hôn nhẹ như chuồn chuồn lướt nước chạm trên khóe mắt hắn và anh quay đi, vành tai bỗng có màu ráng chiều giữa ban sáng. 

Một kỉ niệm đẹp.

Nhưng kỉ niệm càng đẹp lại càng giống như một viên đá Peridot. Mang ý nghĩa của hạnh phúc và sự sống, song lại nó lại mong manh đến lạ khiến người sở hữu phải luôn cẩn thận không để nó rơi vỡ tránh những tổn hại lên nó. Hắn và anh đã cùng nhau nâng niu chúng, bàn tay hai người đã từng cùng nhau bảo bọc lấy chúng. Vậy mà một người lại nỡ ra đi để lại một người nhặt nhạnh những viên đá Peridot không còn nguyên vẹn nằm đấy.

Tàn nhẫn thay.

Đau đớn thay.

Jade nhìn Floyd lê bước đến bên bàn lại không tự chủ được bản thân chậm rãi theo sau hắn. Anh nhìn chiếc điện thoại, trong lòng lại dâng lên thứ tư vị khó nói. Trên nền điện thoại, một đôi thanh niên khoác vai nhau trong bộ đồng phục của trường Night Raven College và hiện hữu trên khuôn mặt họ là nụ cười tươi sáng của tuổi thanh xuân. Hóa ra anh đã từng có thể cười như thế. Hai nụ cười tưởng như có thể thay thế Mặt Trời và soi sáng cho cả thế giới này, giờ đây chỉ còn tồn tại trên những bức ảnh vô tri vô giác.

Nhạc chuông đã tắt, không gian lại rơi vào một khoảng tĩnh lặng đến đáng sợ. Căn phòng có một người, một hồn ma kề vai nhau, bàn tay họ cùng chạm lên chiếc điện thoại và giữ yên ở đó. Jade một hồi lâu sau mới vội vàng rụt tay về, không nỡ đối diện với sự thật trước mắt,

rằng đôi tay của anh và hắn đã hòa làm một,

rằng tay của anh đã chẳng thể cảm nhận hơi ấm từ bàn tay hắn.

Floyd sau khi thất thần nhìn chiếc điện thoại trên bàn cũng đã đi thay đồ. Hôm nay Câu lạc bộ Bóng rổ của hắn lại có dịp họp mặt, hắn cũng nên tham gia trở lại sau rất nhiều ngày bỏ bê việc sinh hoạt này. Dáng vẻ rệu rã của hắn tiến về phòng tắm và khuất sau cánh cửa. Năm phút trôi qua, Floyd nhanh chóng trở lại phòng cùng bộ đồng phục thể dục. Hắn xem đồng hồ, vẫn còn sớm, chưa cần phải vội. Tìm đôi giày thể thao và Jade vừa mua cho hắn vài tuần trước, hắn vứt phần tem đính kèm vẫn còn nguyên trên đó vứt đi và mang vào. Quả đúng là đồ do chính bản thân Jade chọn, đôi giày thể thao mới coóng vừa như in đôi chân to lớn của hắn. Vươn vai, Floyd nhìn hình ảnh phản chiếu của bản thân trong tấm gương dài được đặt cạnh cửa phòng. Trông hắn vẫn ổn, hắn cho là thế. Vóc người cao lại hơi gầy một tẹo, nước da nhợt nhạt thiếu sức sống. Là do hắn không chịu chăm sóc bản thân một cách đàng hoàng, Floyd tự nhủ với bản thân như thế. Tấm gương này vốn không có ở đây khi hai người vừa chuyển đến phòng dành cho Nhà phó, chính Jade là người đã có ý tưởng này. Hắn nhớ mang máng, nguyên nhân là bởi anh muốn cả hai có thể mỗi ngày nhìn thấy sự hạnh phúc của bản thân phản chiếu trên nó. Cũng từ đó, hai anh em nhà Leech bỗng có thói quen soi gương mỗi lần chuẩn bị rời khỏi phòng. Mỗi lần như thế, Jade sẽ lại tựa vào người cậu em trai song sinh của mình và bắt đầu thỏ thẻ lời yêu thương của bản thân dành cho đối phương. Những lời đường mật mang theo yêu thương bao trùm lấy bầu không khí xung quanh hai người, không gian thời gian như ngưng trệ lại để hạnh phúc kéo dài mãi mãi. Nhưng mãi mãi là một khái niệm rất đỗi xa vời. Nó tựa như vầng trăng tròn vành vạnh treo trên đỉnh đầu vậy, đôi khi cứ ngỡ chỉ cần đưa tay là nắm lấy được rồi, song, ánh bạc huyền ảo vẫn soi sáng đêm đen, phủ lên vạn vật. Chẳng ai biết ngày mai sẽ ra sao, hai chữ mãi mãi cũng không thể tồn tại lâu.

Ngày hôm ấy cũng vậy; cũng bắt đầu bằng những cái hôn rải rác từ đỉnh đầu, trán, mắt, mũi và môi; cũng mang theo giai điệu chuông báo thức vui tươi; cũng có hai nụ cười rạng rỡ phản chiếu trên tấm gương dài.

Cũng là ngày định mệnh đã chia cắt hai người.

Ngày mà thanh xuân của một trong hai vĩnh viễn dừng lại ở tuổi mười bảy.

Xoa lấy nửa người bên trái tê rần, Floyd nghiến răng và vung tay phải thật mạnh, đập vỡ tấm gương trước mắt khiến hình ảnh phản chiếu của hắn cũng không còn nguyên vẹn. Jade Leech đã không còn bên cạnh hắn, những bản sao vô tri này cũng chẳng tồn tại để làm gì cả. 

Tất cả quá trình đều được thu gọn vào tầm mắt của Jade, anh dường như vẫn không biết nên bày tỏ cảm xúc của bản thân như thế nào mà chỉ có thể âm thầm bước đến bên cạnh Floyd, nhìn hình ảnh phản chiếu mờ mờ ảo ảo trong gương mà đau lòng khôn xiết. Khung hình hạnh phúc mà anh luôn mơ về lại tan thành bọt biển, dập dìu trôi trên những gợn sóng của biển khơi xa xôi cùng với trái tim vẫn đang còn đang dở nhịp đập yêu thương. Jade ngồi xuống bên cạnh tấm gương dài, vừa vặn trông thấy một hạt châu lấp lánh đọng lại dưới cằm Floyd.

Hắn đã khóc.

Floyd giấu mặt đi sau đôi bàn tay to lớn, cả người không chút sức lực lảo đảo tựa lên tường và trượt dần xuống. Hai anh em họ đối diện nhau nhưng hình ảnh trong nhau lại chẳng còn trọn vẹn. Jade bó gối, chăm chú nhìn hắn. Đôi mắt khác màu đong đầy những yêu chiều khắc họa hình ảnh người con trai anh nguyện yêu thương bằng cả sinh mạng. Vai hắn run lên, những tiếng nấc kìm nén khe khẽ vang trong không gian. Anh vươn người, bao bọc Floyd trong vòng tay của bản thân. Jade biết rõ rằng Floyd, cả anh nữa, đều rất thích những cái ôm. Một vòng tay ấm áp để dựa dẫm, để biết rằng đối phương vẫn còn bên cạnh mình. Hai tay anh đặt trên lưng hắn, nhẹ nhàng vỗ về theo nhịp điệu êm ái của bản Waltz thi thoảng vang lên trong Mostro Lounge. Thật dịu dàng, anh cúi đầu, thủ thỉ bên tai hắn. Từng chữ được nói ra lại tựa một bàn tay vô hình ép buộc Jade lại phải đối diện với sự thật tàn nhẫn mà anh vẫn luôn muốn tránh né suốt một quá trình vừa rồi. Song, sự thật là sự thật. Dù anh có trốn tránh đến đâu thì nó vẫn luôn tồn tại ở đó.

\- Floyd, đừng khóc nữa. Anh vẫn luôn ở đây cùng với em mà.

Đúng thế, anh vẫn sẽ luôn bên hắn. Dù đông hay hạ, dù là ngày âm u hay nắng cháy da, anh vẫn sẽ luôn bên hắn. 

Floyd dường như đã nghe thấy anh, hắn ngước đầu lên, nhìn quanh hòng tìm kiếm dáng hình người xưa. Đôi mắt mở to, đỏ hoe, mang theo chút cảm giác giống như một đứa trẻ mếu máo khi lạc mất mẹ liên tục nhìn đến mọi ngóc ngách của căn phòng. Hắn gọi to tên anh, vội vã như sợ anh sẽ rời khỏi đó bất kì lúc nào. Giọng nói hắn lạc đi vì nỗi nhớ nhung trong lòng.

\- Jade! Anh ở đây đúng không?!

Đáp lại Floyd là sự tĩnh lặng đến vô cùng. Không có bất kì sự tồn tại nào khác ngoài hắn và chỉ mình hắn. Thất vọng. Hắn chẳng còn để tâm đến việc buổi họp mặt của Câu lạc bộ Bóng rổ chỉ còn vài ba phút nữa là bắt đầu, điều quan trọng nhất lúc này với hắn là Jade. Hắn có lẽ không hề hay biết, tại vị trí vừa nãy hắn cảm nhận thấy hơi ấm quen thuộc, có một bóng người vẫn đứng như trời trồng. Jade mấp máy môi, đáp lại tiếng gọi của hắn trong lặng thinh. Anh vẫn nghe được bản thân đang nói điều gì, có lẽ ai cũng có thể nghe được điều đó, ngoại trừ hắn. Lại một lần nữa, anh thừa nhận thế giới này thật quá đỗi tàn nhẫn. Tại sao anh có thể trông thấy hắn, theo dõi nhất cử nhất động của hắn? Còn hắn? Vì sao hắn không thể trông thấy anh? 

Vì trái tim của người còn lại đã không còn đập trong lồng ngực vẫn bồi hồi từng nhịp yêu non dại ư?

Tàn tệ thay.

Jade đến cuối cùng cũng chỉ có thể trơ mắt nhìn Floyd ở ngay trước mắt mà chẳng thể chạm đến. Quá đỗi xa vời.

Căn phòng nhỏ mới hôm nào rộn vang tiếng cười của hai đứa nay chỉ còn độc một vệt bóng đen cô đơn trải dài trên nền nhà cùng dáng hình mờ ảo trông theo tấm lưng thuộc về quá khứ. Mỗi người một thế giới, mỗi người một cuộc đời.

.

Floyd cuối cùng vẫn không đến buổi gặp mặt. Hắn đã dành trọn vẹn buổi sáng để nhớ về những kỉ niệm chung của hai đứa. Cả hai người từ nhỏ đã dính lấy nhau không rời, chính xác mà nói, hai anh em nhà Leech bọn họ gần như chưa từng tách nhau ra. Vậy mà chỉ một lần duy nhất ấy, khi hai người buộc phải tách nhau ra vì một vài vấn đề cá nhân thì họ đã xa nhau vĩnh viễn.

Hắn lắc đầu, cố quên đi chuyện tồi tệ mà bản thân vừa nhớ về. Hít một hơi thật sâu để trấn tĩnh bản thân, Floyd đứng khỏi mép giường, rời phòng và tìm đến sảnh gương của kí túc xá Octavinelle. Jade vốn đang ngồi lặng im ở phía đối diện cũng theo sau hắn, bước chân nhanh nhẹn không khác mấy với lúc trước. Cứ thế, người đi trước kẻ đi sau, nối gót nhau băng qua những dãy hành lang dài dằng dặc. Jade cũng nhân cơ hội này mà ngắm nghía lại khung cảnh xung quanh sau một thời gian dài chỉ tiếp xúc với bóng tối đen đặc trong căn phòng kín nọ. Những dãy hành lang lấy màu tím làm màu sắc chủ đạo được trang trí bằng những món đồ mang theo hương vị của biển cả luôn khiến anh cảm thấy thích thú hơn bao giờ hết. Cả Mostro Lounge do một tay Azul trang trí cũng thế. Đẹp đẽ và gợi cho anh và hắn về vùng biển San Hô, quê hương của họ. Mải mê nhìn xung quanh, anh cũng không để ý rằng hai người đã đến sảnh gương tự bao giờ. 

Floyd đứng đó, chần chừ. Hôm nay sẽ chẳng có một tiết học nào cả, giờ có đi đến khuôn viên trường có lẽ cũng chỉ thấy những câu lạc bộ của trường sinh hoạt thôi nhưng có gì đó trong hắn đã thôi thúc, kêu gọi hắn hướng về đó. Thoáng một cái, Floyd đã đứng tại sảnh gương thuộc khuôn viên chính của Night Raven College. Trông nó vẫn như mọi lần thôi, chẳng có gì thay đổi cả. Hắn đã đứng đây qua hai lễ khai giảng và vô số lần di chuyển đến những nơi khác. Lần nào, bên cạnh hắn cũng có Jade cả. Dù sao hai người cũng dính lấy nhau đến phát sợ rồi cơ mà. Tiếc là từ nay về sau, bên cạnh Floyd sẽ chẳng còn dáng người dong dỏng cao lại chỉ thấp hơn hắn một chút nữa. Không còn người cùng hắn trở thành anh em Leech luôn theo sau lưng Azul khiến đại đa số đối phương phải e dè khi nhìn đến.

Jade đứng sau lưng hắn, ánh mắt cũng không ngừng đảo quanh. Vốn chưa từng nghĩ sẽ chia ly, kết cục lại thành kẻ làm một hồn ma u uất, người thì cô đơn nơi sự sống vẫn tiếp diễn. Anh không thích những thứ tuân theo một kế hoạch đã định sẵn, luôn cảm thấy hứng thú đối với những thứ nằm ngoài dự kiến của bản thân. Song, sự sai lệch tàn nhẫn này chẳng thể khiến anh mỉm cười được. 

\- Floyd, đi thôi nào.

Bàn tay anh nhẹ nhàng xuyên qua vai Floyd, vỗ hai cái. Vốn nghĩ rằng hắn sẽ chẳng nghe thấy, trên khóe môi Jade đã vương lại một nét cười trừ bất đắc dĩ. Bất ngờ thay, hắn cất bước. Vẫn là dáng vẻ rệu rã mệt mỏi hệt như khi cả hai vẫn còn trong phòng nhưng chí ít, hắn đã có thể nhấc chân khỏi nền nhà khô khan kia. 

\- Đi nào, Jade.

Một câu nói theo thói quen cũ của Floyd, với những quãng ngân, những nhấn nhá thân thuộc. Hắn dường như chẳng nhận ra việc bản thân đã vô tình nói ra điều đó mà cứ tiếp tục bước đi. Lại những dãy hành lang dài tưởng như vô tận, cả hai lướt ngang những tốp học sinh đi cùng nhau, chào những tiền bối quen biết cũng như một vài giáo viên. 

\- Ồ, chào trò Leech.

Âm thanh quen thuộc, là thầy Divus Crewel. Floyd chun mũi, dường như sẵn sàng tinh thần để nghe thầy ấy phàn nàn về bài kiểm tra để trống cách đây không lâu nhưng không, thầy chỉ dặn dò hắn vài điều cho buổi học kế tiếp, cũng như ôn lại những kiến thức cũ vì đã vắng mặt khỏi những lớp học quá lâu. Những gì cần nói cũng đã nói, thầy Divus lúc này mới dùng một ánh nhìn trìu mến dành cho đối phương.

\- Tôi biết trò vẫn chưa vượt qua được, dẫu vậy, một tháng đã trôi, trò lại có thể đến khuôn viên trường như này thì thật đáng mừng. Nào, chú cún ngoan, ngày mai lại đi học nhé!

Nói rồi thầy ấy cũng đi mất, Floyd nhìn theo, trong lòng không khỏi kì lạ. Sao hôm nay bé cá sọc hiền lành vậy nhỉ? Nhưng bỏ qua đi, giờ hắn cần tiếp tục việc đi loanh quanh trường. Hắn quay người đi, còn lại Jade vẫn đứng đó nhìn theo thầy Divus.

“... trò Leech…”

Đã chẳng còn hai người để phân biệt Leech lớn và Leech bé nữa. Cả Night Raven College này chỉ còn lại một Leech duy nhất, là kẻ đã, đang và sẽ cô độc trong căn phòng luôn dành cho hai người. Đoạn đường sắp tới của Azul, của hai anh em nhà Leech rồi sẽ vắng đi một người.

Hai trái tim đã mất một, những khích động, những ràng buộc cũng đã không còn quan trọng.

Jade cũng thôi không chôn chân tại chỗ mà bắt đầu đuổi theo Floyd đã đi được một đỗi. Anh nhìn thấy hắn dừng chân trước một phòng học mới nhanh chóng chạy đến. À, phòng học môn Lịch sử Ma thuật của thầy Trein. Dù hai anh em họ học khác lớp, điều này đã khiến Floyd yêu quý của anh hờn dỗi một thời gian, nhưng thi thoảng cả hai lớp của anh và hắn lại học chung cùng một tiết tại căn phòng này. Những lúc đó, anh và hắn sẽ chọn hai chỗ ngồi ngay cạnh nhau và nhìn nhau cười như muốn tiếp thêm cho đối phương chút niềm vui, chút năng lượng để hoàn thành tiết học. Nói thế thôi, một hồi sau Floyd sẽ dần lim dim và bắt đầu gật gù khi mà giọng nói của thầy Trein vẫn vang trong phòng học. Jade cũng chẳng buồn gọi hắn dậy, nếu thiên tài bé nhỏ của anh đã muốn ngủ thì hãy để hắn làm điều đó. Đôi khi, Floyd lại tỉnh táo lắng nghe thầy Trein giảng bài và phát biểu một cách tích cực. 

Đúng là thiên tài.

Floyd bước đến những dãy ghế ngồi và chọn cho mình một vị trí có thể nhìn thẳng đến bục giảng, Jade cũng như vậy, tìm đến ghế ngồi bên cạnh hắn và ngồi xuống như cả hai vẫn hay làm. Không gian trong căn phòng im phăng phắt đến mức Jade có thể nghe thấy tiếng thở đều đặn vang lên từ lồng ngực còn rộn vang nhịp yêu. Những chiếc đèn lồng trong phòng vẫn di chuyển lên xuống đều đặn, chậm rãi. Nắng vàng xuyên qua ô cửa sổ phía sau lưng hai người, phủ một lớp sương mờ lên mặt bảng chi chít chữ của thầy Trein. Floyd chống cằm, bắt đầu thiu thiu ngủ. Trông hắn vẫn thật đẹp. Jade nhìn hắn, đôi mắt mang hai màu khác biệt phản chiếu hình ảnh của đối phương. Anh nhìn đến bàn tay đã gần như trong suốt, ánh vàng nhàn nhạt xuyên qua đó, in lại một vệt màu cầu vồng trên mặt bàn gỗ. À, ra cơ thể của một linh hồn trông như thế. Thời gian của cả hai có lẽ cũng sắp tận rồi. Tệ thật đấy...

Cả hai cứ thế ngồi cạnh nhau, lắng nghe âm vang còn lại sau mỗi tiết học vấn vương lấy từng ngóc ngách. Dòng thời gian vẫn tiếp tục hành trình của nó, xuyên qua mọi trở ngại, đem từng giây từng phút đặt vào quá khứ. 

Tích.

Tắc.

Tích

Tắc.

Floyd tỉnh giấc, nhận ra cũng đã đến giờ ăn trưa. Hắn đã ngủ lâu như vậy à? Nhưng hôm nay hắn có cảm giác như thể hắn không thể nuốt được bất kì món nào cả và quyết định bỏ qua bữa trưa, điều mà Jade chẳng bao giờ cho phép hắn thực hiện. Anh luôn nhắc nhở hắn ăn đủ bữa, cả Azul cũng vậy, song, tên bướng bỉnh là hắn thi thoảng vẫn sẽ bỏ qua. Nói gì nói, hắn vẫn nên ghé ngang qua phòng ăn lớn của trường.

Nghĩ là làm, Floyd rời khỏi phòng học, hướng về phía phòng ăn. Có lẽ vì mới ngủ dậy, bước chân của hắn chậm hơn khi nãy rất nhiều. Jade bước sánh vai cũng hắn, hai dáng người cao ngót song hành trên hành lang. Vốn có có chiều cao quá sức nổi trội, dù là đi một mình hay đi theo một đôi họ vẫn dễ dàng thu hút lấy ánh mắt của những người xung quanh. Băng qua đoạn hành lang với nguồn sáng là những ngọn nến xanh là đến dãy hành lang lớn hơn được ánh mặt trời soi sáng. Nắng phủ lên hai bóng người cao lớn, lưu lại trên nền nhà một cái bóng đen dài và một dải màu cầu vồng. Jade nhìn chúng, trong lòng không khỏi cảm thấy nặng nề. Cũng là đoạn hành lang này, chẳng lâu về trước có ba chiếc bóng, dài ngắn đan xen trải dài cùng với tiếng cười nói. Vậy mà xem, giờ nó chỉ là một kí ức nhỏ bé gói gọn nơi góc tường,

một kí ức không được lưu giữ lại trên bất kì tấm ảnh nào,

một kí ức không được ghi lại trên bất kì trang giấy nào.

Từng bước chân sải dài, anh em nhà Leech cuối cùng cũng đã đến phòng ăn lớn của trường. Lần này cả hai chỉ quan sát từ phía cửa vào. Đây là không gian luôn tràn ngập hương thơm khó cưỡng của các món ăn cũng như tiếng cười nói của các học sinh vào mỗi giờ nghỉ trưa. Ba người Jade, Floyd và Azul bọn họ thi thoảng cũng ghé đến nơi này để ăn trưa, có vài lần là để tìm kiếm những bé năm nhất ngây thơ cần có bộ tài liệu tuyệt vời của Azul để có thể vượt qua các kì thi với kết quả tốt nhất có thể. Nhưng nếu mà không lọt vào tốp năm mươi học sinh có thành tích tốt nhất thì trên đầu sẽ mọc thêm một cây hải quỳ cực kì đáng yêu đó! Jade khẽ cười khi nhớ đến những cây hải quỳ tím tím xanh xanh ấy. Mỗi khi có thêm “nhân viên mới” một cách bất đắc dĩ, việc giám sát họ Azul sẽ giao cho anh và hắn. Thật là vui biết bao, nhỉ? Nhưng như anh luôn nói, mọi thứ giờ đây đã chẳng thể tái hiện lại nữa.

Cả hai đứng yên tại đó nhìn số học sinh ít ỏi của ngày Chủ Nhật qua lại trong nhà ăn một hồi lại rời đi, tiếp tục chuyến đi dạo quanh trường. Lại đi qua những hành lang đầy nắng và gió, Floyd bỗng dưng ghé lại bên hành lang, nơi có thể nhìn thẳng ra sân vận động ở phía xa xa. Một mảng sân rộng lớn xanh rì màu cỏ, nổi bật lên hẳn so với màu xanh nhàn nhạt của cỏ cây chung quanh. Những tiết học môn Thuật Bay thường diễn ra ở đó. Floyd nhớ, Jade yếu môn này đến mức không thể tin được. Tuy vậy, mỗi khi có cơ hội ghép lớp, hắn thích nhất việc nhìn anh cố gắng. Jade và Azul khá giống nhau theo một cách nhìn nhận nào đó. Cả hai đều là người nhanh nhạy, biết nỗ lực và đáng tin cậy, với Floyd là thế. Mỗi khi cầm chổi trong tay và bắt đầu bay, hai bàn tay thon đẹp của anh sẽ giữ chặt lấy cán chổi, hai khuỷu tay thiếu điều cũng muốn dính hẳn lên đó, hai chân rút lên trông giống như một chú tôm bé nhỏ đang co người lại. Đáng yêu lắm đấy!

Nghĩ đến đây, Floyd khẽ quay đầu nhìn phía bên trái vắng bóng người xưa. Sâu trong đáy mắt kia là sự mất mát, trống vắng tưởng chừng sẽ chẳng bao giờ tồn tại ở đó. Hắn lại nhớ đến anh, người anh trai đã luôn đồng hành cùng hắn từ khi cả hai còn bé tí. Jade luôn che chở cho Floyd, che trong bao che, chở trong chở che. Vì thế nên so với một Jade Leech hết sức điềm tĩnh, Floyd Leech lại hoàn toàn trái ngược với tính cách thoải mái mang theo nhiều biến hóa khôn lường. 

\- Jade, cảm ơn nhe, vì đã luôn yêu thương tui.

Jade vốn đang đứng ngay bên cạnh Floyd tròn mắt, không nghĩ rằng hắn sẽ nói những lời đó trong tình huống đầy đớn đau như thế này. Anh và hắn đã từng cùng nhau hứa một lời hứa: Bốn mùa trôi, thời gian qua; Sẽ bên nhau mãi chẳng xa một lần. Một mảnh hồn đứng cạnh một người, kẻ thấy người không, đều mang suy nghĩ hướng về nhau,

về kỉ niệm khi còn có nhau.

Jade nghiêng đầu, vừa vặn chạm lên vai Floyd. Anh cũng chẳng buồn thay đổi, cứ như vậy mà tiếp tục lấy bờ vai rộng ấy trở thành điểm tựa. Floyd hoàn toàn không thể thấy Jade nhưng vào đúng khoảnh khắc anh chạm đến hắn, có một cơn gió đã mang theo hương cỏ cây vuốt ve lấy phần vai của hắnnơi ấy, dịu dàng như cách anh tựa lên khiến hắn giật mình. A, giống như mỗi khi Jade trở về từ những ngọn núi vậy, một loại cảm giác mộc mạc, hạnh phúc đến lạ thường. Hai người trong vô thức đã giữ nguyên tư thế ấy, mặc kệ thời gian trôi, hai tâm hồn như lại một lần nữa đồng điệu.

\- Floyd, cảm ơn em vì đã ở bên anh.

.

Phòng học Luyện Kim vẫn như mọi lần, rộng rãi và đầy ắp những nguyên liệu để thực hiện. Floyd bước vào, nhìn chung quanh. Jade từng kể cho hắn về những cây nấm bé nhỏ được anh trồng ở đây. Anh yêu thích những sinh vật sống trên đất liền đến mức bất thường, nhất là đối với nấm. Cứ hễ vào ngày nghỉ, Floyd sẽ lại nhìn thấy một Jade tất bật mặc đồ thể dục và bắt đầu công cuộc đi hái nấm về để làm thành ti tỉ món ăn trên đời. Này nhé, nấm nấu lên ăn thì ngon đấy nhưng đến độ mười ngày liên tục thì không. Nghĩ đến đó Floyd lại mỉm cười, những ngày đó vui thật đấy. Jade nhìn sang Floyd đang đứng bên cạnh mỉm cười, anh bất giác nở một nụ cười theo hắn. Nếu chẳng có những ngón tay trong suốt đang chạm lên mặt bàn kia, hẳn đây sẽ là một khung cảnh xinh đẹp đến chói mắt. Anh di ngón tay theo đuôi cầu vồng, song song bóng đen của thực tại và thở dài.

Floyd ơi, tại sao mọi thứ lại tàn nhẫn đến thế này?

Rõ ràng chỉ một tháng trước, hai ta vẫn còn khoác vai nhau đi khắp mọi nẻo đường, ngang qua cây táo gần giếng nước, lướt qua những phòng học vậy mà giờ, anh lại theo sau hắn, theo sau một giấc mộng hão huyền của bản thân. Có những đêm khi Floyd đã say ngủ, anh lại đi đến cây cổ thụ nơi đã từng lấp lánh ánh sao ước nguyện, thầm ước về một ngày cả hai lại có thể nhìn thấy nhau. Chẳng có một ngôi sao ước nguyện nào ở đó để lưu lại điều ước của anh, từng lời nói ra lại nhanh chóng theo chiều gió cuốn mà trôi vào tầng không tối đen ngoài kia, vấn vít cùng mây trời, bầu bạn với trăng sao.

Cuộc đời này luôn tàn nhẫn như thế. Nó chẳng cho ta lấy một điềm báo về ngày mai hay thậm chí là cho một giây kế tiếp, cứ thế mà gieo xuống những bất ngờ tuyệt vời có, tàn nhẫn có và để lại những vết thương lòng trong nhau. Nói theo một cách nào đó, Jade giống như một con bạc sẵn sàng đánh cược với những tình huống bất ngờ kia. Chỉ là chính anh, một kẻ ghét những thứ tuân theo kế hoạch cũng có một giây thầm mong mọi chuyện thật sự diễn ra giống kế hoạch đã được quyết định trước đó.

Đáy biển.

Đỏ tươi.

Tanh nồng.

Và anh em nhà Leech lạc mất nhau giữa dòng thời gian vội vã.

Jade mừng, vì anh đã không bỏ lỡ hắn vào những phút giây thanh xuân tuyệt đẹp nhất của bản thân.

Chỉ là chuyện nhân sinh không như ý muốn, hai người lại xa cách nhau ngay giữa lúc tình yêu đẹp nhất, khi mà những nụ hồng đã chuẩn bị bung nở, khi tử đằng sắp kết thành những chòm mây xanh xanh tím tím.

.

Mặt Trời bắt đầu tìm chốn nghỉ, hai người cũng trở về sảnh gương, đi đến Mostro Lounge. Không gian quen thuộc khiến mệt mỏi của một ngày qua như trôi đi tuốt, cả hai đi thẳng đến phòng VIP của quán và thả người trên hai chiếc ghế dài. Azul không có ở đây, có lẽ cậu ấy lại đi giải quyết mấy chuyện hàng hóa rồi. Jade nằm nghiêng người, nhìn về phía Floyd đang nghỉ ngơi.

Yên bình quá.

Không lâu sau, Azul quay trở lại. Cậu ta đi thẳng về phía bàn làm việc của bản thân, bắt đầu kiểm tra lại sổ sách.

\- Azul, cần giúp không?

Azul nhìn về phía trước mặt, mỉm cười. Đôi song sinh luôn quan tâm đến cậu như thế. Dù là Jade, một người ân cần, chu đáo hoặc là Floyd, một người khó đoán, nghịch ngợm thì đều là những trợ thủ đắc lực của cậu.

Những người bạn quý giá đã đồng hành cùng cậu dù ở đáy biển sâu hay là Night Raven College.

\- Không cần đâu, cậu cứ làm việc của mình.

\- À mà, mấy thầy có dặn cậu hãy sớm đi học lại, không thì thành tích sẽ kém đi đó… Hãy sớm vượt qua sự mất mát này.

Azul nói trong khi đưa tay chỉnh lại chiếc mũ để có thể che đi đôi mắt xanh u ám như bầu trời bị mây đen phủ kín chuẩn bị đón một cơn mưa về. Chính hai anh em họ đã tạo nên một bước ngoặc to lớn trong cuộc đời cậu vậy mà… Azul có từng nghĩ, nếu ngày hôm ấy cậu không nhờ hai anh nhà Leech tìm kiếm đóa hoa đó trở về thì chuyện đã không thành ra như thế này. Cậu nhìn đến góc bàn, một đóa hoa cam rực đã hơi úa được đặt trong lọ cắm hoa nhỏ màu xanh nhạt.

\- Nếu không phải vì nó, có lẽ trong căn phòng này sẽ có đủ cả ba người nhỉ?

Jade và Floyd nhìn Azul, gần như đồng thanh mà đáp lại.

\- Ừ nhỉ.

Không gian trong phòng duy trì ở trạng thái tĩnh lặng, ấy là cho đến lúc Floyd bắt đầu than vãn ngay sau khi bản thân ngồi thừ ra năm phút. Hắn vươn vai, đôi chân thẳng tắp đưa ra và ngáp một tiếng rõ dài.

\- Azul, tui đi ra đây tí nha.

Chẳng chờ lời hồi đáp từ Azul, Floyd đã bước ra khỏi Mostro Lounge. Cậu chẳng có lấy một động tĩnh nào, mãi cho đến khi Jade cũng đứng dậy để đi theo sau Floyd. Azul nhìn cánh cửa gỗ khép lại, khẽ lắc đầu. Trên bàn, khung ảnh chụp ba thiếu niên trong bộ đồng phục kí túc xá Octavinelle như đang nhìn Azul mà nở nụ cười đưa người về lại với những tiếng cười đùa chỉ còn là dĩ vãng.

\- Mong rằng cậu sẽ sớm tìm lại được ngày xưa ấy. Mong cho chúng ta sẽ sớm ngày đoàn tụ.

Mong cậu ở nơi ấy bình yên.

Floyd Leech.

.

Thoáng một cái, trời cũng đã chập tối. Jade đi theo sau Floyd, lòng vòng một hồi lại đến một bờ biển. Anh nhớ nơi này, gần đây có một mỏm đá hướng thẳng ra biển, là nơi mà anh và hắn hôn nhau lần đầu. Chỉ việc nhớ lại cũng đã khiến mặt Jade nóng lên, cảm giác như áng mây chiều hồng hồng ngoài khơi xa kia đã thu bé lại và nhuộm sắc cho đôi gò má anh. Floyd dừng chân, ngồi xuống cạnh bãi biển. Hắn tháo đôi giày da, đặt nó bên người và duỗi thẳng chân. Sóng biển từ xa ùa vào bờ, chạm trên cát, chạm trên chân hắn. Jade nhìn thấy hắn ung dung như thế, trong vô thức lại cong cong khóe môi. 

Ừ, hắn cứ vui vẻ như thế thì tốt. 

Anh quay đầu, nhìn lại những dấu chân còn nguyên vẹn trên bãi cát vàng giòn màu nắng chiều. Vẫn không đủ đầy, vẫn thiếu đi dấu chân của người còn lại. Mặt Trời đã tìm cho mình chốn ngủ, anh thì chưa. Jade vẫn luôn mơ hồ trong chính câu chuyện của bản thân. Anh nên làm gì? Chẳng ai nói cho anh biết cả. Chẳng một ai. 

Jade hít sâu một hơi, thở ra. Nếu đã vậy, một điều ước cho hạnh phúc của tất cả cũng không phải một ý tồi nhỉ? Anh tìm một vỏ ốc nằm trên bãi biển, nắm chặt nó trong lòng bàn tay.

Ước cho em sẽ hạnh phúc.

Ước cho mọi người sẽ không bỏ lỡ hạnh phúc của mình.

Anh ném vỏ ốc đi, trao lại điều ước cho biển khơi xa xôi. Chẳng còn vướng bận, anh ngồi xuống bên cạnh Floyd. Gió biển nhè nhẹ vờn đùa trên mái tóc cả hai, đôi hoa tai làm từ đá xanh lung lay trong gió. Vị mặn từ biển khơi chạm lên chóp mũi, sóng hát lên bản tình ca văng vẳng vang bên tai. Thời gian như ngưng đọng ngay tại khoảnh khắc ấy để khung cảnh này trở thành vĩnh cửu,

trở thành kỉ niệm đẹp nhất.

Floyd ngồi trước hoàng hôn, trong lòng bỗng nhẹ nhõm đến lạ. Một tháng rồi, hắn thậm chí còn chẳng thể nhớ bản thân liệu đã làm gì trong suốt thời gian đó nữa. Có lẽ chỉ là một vòng lặp chán ngắt: ăn, ngủ, nhớ anh rồi lại cứ thế mà qua một tháng. Tẻ nhạt. Floyd bỗng cảm thấy kì lạ, hắn gần như chẳng nhớ chút gì về thời gian vừa qua. Giống như là,

hắn chỉ vừa tỉnh lại vào buổi sáng hôm nay thôi.

Lắc nhẹ đầu để quên đi ý nghĩ đó, Floyd bắt đầu thủ thỉ như thể Jade vẫn ngồi bên cạnh hắn và lắng nghe.

\- Jade biết không, tui nhớ anh lắm đó. Tui phải thừa nhận, không có anh cuộc sống của tui rối hết lên. Anh xem, tui không thể chăm sóc bản thân một cách đàng hoàng được, cái phòng chung của hai đứa cứ rối lên hết này. Nên là về đi Jade, về còn dọn lại phòng nữa chứ…

Giọng nói như nghẹn lại, hắn nhớ anh.

Điều hắn mong mỏi nhất lúc này là được gặp lại anh. Nhưng đời người mà, mấy khi điều ước lại trở thành sự thật đơn giản như thế. 

Jade bó gối ngồi cạnh chỉ nhỏ giọng đáp lại. 

\- Anh cũng muốn gặp em.

Anh nhớ em.

Lời yêu thương nói ra không khó, tìm được đối tượng đáng giá để mình gửi gắm những điều đó mới là khó. Cả Jade và Floyd đã tìm được đúng người, cùng nhau, mỗi ngày nói nhau nghe những lời ấy.

Nhớ.

Thích.

Yêu.

Thương.

Từng cung bậc cảm xúc cứ thế dâng trào, dần tìm đến đỉnh điểm của tình yêu. Cả anh, cả hắn. Bốn mùa có thể đổi thay, con người ai cũng sẽ lớn lên. Tình yêu cũng thế. Nó sẽ lớn dần theo thời gian, chỉ cần được ta ươm mầm đúng cách. 

Thời điểm sinh tử chia cắt, Jade biết, anh sẽ phải tồn tại ở một nơi không có hắn, không có người em trai anh thương, không có Floyd Leech. Nhưng giờ anh vẫn có thể ở tại đây và nhìn thấy hắn như vậy cũng đã mãn nguyện phần nào.

Chỉ là, nếu hắn cũng có thể nhìn thấy anh thì tốt quá.

Một hồi sau, Floyd đứng dậy, phủi phủi cát dính trên trang phục của bản thân và tiếp tục bước đi.

Tại nơi hắn ngồi còn để lại một chiếc vỏ sò.

.

Jade vẫn tiếp tục việc theo sau Floyd, anh biết nơi hắn đang hướng đến. Mỏm đá nơi hai người chạm môi lần đầu. Thật hoài niệm làm sao. Lối mòn quen thuộc vẫn vậy, cây cỏ hai bên cũng thế. Không có gì thay đổi cả, ngoại trừ con người ghé thăm nơi này. Anh chợt nhớ ra, cả hai cũng từng muốn quay lại đây vài lần nhưng cũng không thể thành toàn, lần này cũng xem như hoàn thành được ước nguyện dang dở ấy đi. Trăng tròn vành vạnh, bao phủ lớp ánh sáng mờ ảo như sương lên vạn vật. Hắn vẫn là người dẫn đường còn anh theo sau hắn. 

Như là một gã thám hiểm lạc đường theo sau chú đom đóm tỏa sáng trong đêm mong muốn tìm thấy lối thoát. 

Như chú cá đèn lồng chạy đuổi theo luồng sáng trước mắt.

Không lâu sau đó, hai người tìm đến một mỏm đá nhô ra, hướng thẳng về phía biển. Floyd bước đến đó, nhìn thẳng ra chân trời xa kia. Như được sống lại trong miền kí ức miên man, hắn nhìn thấy anh ở ngay bên cạnh mình. Jade cao lắm, nhưng anh chỉ thua hắn đúng một khoảng bé tí, cũng nhờ đó, cả hai luôn dễ dàng trông thấy ánh mắt của nhau mỗi khi quay đầu. Anh đứng bên cạnh hắn, hồ hởi nhìn đôi cá heo tung mình khỏi mặt biển. Khuôn mặt vốn luôn xinh đẹp như tỏa ra hào quang, lấp lánh sự hạnh phúc. Floyd của lúc đó như không kiềm lòng được đã đưa mặt lại gần, chỉ còn một chút nữa là chạm đến Jade. Song, hắn cho rằng chưa đến lúc.

\- Floy--

Lời chưa nói ra nhanh chóng bị chặn lại. Cảm giác như hơi thở cả hai hòa làm một ngay trong tích tắc ấy. Nhẹ như chuồn chuồn lướt nước, ấm áp như cơn gió ngày hè. Một cái chạm chưa đến một giây nhưng với hai người lại tựa hồ như một thế kỷ khiến lòng người nhớ mãi khôn nguôi. Cả hai quay người đi với gương mặt đỏ lựng đầy bối rối rồi lại len lén nhìn nhau. 

Những hình ảnh sống động thuộc về miền kí ức khiến cho hốc mắt Floyd cay cay, dường như tường thành trong hắn lại một lần nữa sụp đổ. Hắn vẫn chưa thể chấp nhận được sự thật đau lòng ấy dù một tháng đã trôi qua, 

rằng anh đã chết, 

rằng Jade đã bỏ lại hắn.

Cảm xúc trong hắn dồn nén lại thành một khối đá, đè nén lên phổi, lên tim hắn. Hốc mắt ướt dần, từng giọt pha lê kết tinh từ cảm xúc dọc theo má, đọng xuống cằm và thấm ướt nền đất dưới chân. Floyd giờ đây thật sự giống như một đứa trẻ, không còn là đứa trẻ lạc lối, chỉ là một đứa trẻ con mất đi một điều vô cùng quan trọng với mình. Bóng lưng cao như sáng lên dưới ánh trăng bạc trông lại càng cô độc, càng lẻ loi.

Jade cũng chẳng thể kiềm lòng trước hình ảnh ấy. Dẫu đã biết trên đời không có gì là mãi mãi, anh vẫn tham lam, mong muốn có trong tay một tình yêu viên mãn đến cuối đời, đến khi đôi mắt cả hai mờ đi, đến khi bước đi của hai đứa chẳng còn vững vàng. Chẳng cần che giấu, Jade sẵn sàng thể hiện phần yếu đuối nhất của bản thân. Vô thanh vô thức, chính anh cũng đã rơi lệ.

\- Jade, sao lúc đó anh lại ngốc như thế chứ? Cùng nhau chạy trốn chẳng phải được rồi sao? Cớ gì anh phải làm như vậy chứ? 

Hắn trách anh. Trách con người đã đối xử tệ bạc với chính mình để rồi anh ra đi, chẳng còn lưu lại chút gì. Không một mẩu xương, không một dấu vết. 

Tiếng gào thét như xé nát tâm can, Floyd chẳng còn là chính hắn của thường ngày nữa. Tại sao hắn phải bình thường như mọi ngày khi người bên cạnh đã không còn tồn tại như mọi ngày? Vậy bình thường để làm gì? Chi bằng cứ để hắn ở đây, đem hết lòng mình mà bày tỏ, hi vọng những cơn sóng bạc đầu có thể nghe được, đem lời truyền lại cho những chú cá nhỏ gửi đến người đã vĩnh viễn nằm lại dưới đáy biển khơi u tối.

Jade không tin vào tai mình? Hắn vừa nói gì cơ?

\- Floyd… em nói gì thế? Chính em mới là người đã… cơ mà…

Lời nói của Jade trở nên rời rạc lạ thường, cứ như thể cảm xúc của anh đã nghẹn ứ nơi cổ họng vậy. Bàn tay anh run rẩy hướng về bóng hình xa vời nọ như muốn chạm để một lần nữa thấy đối phương vẫn còn bên mình, lại rụt rè vì không muốn đối mặt với sự thật. Dáng người thẳng tắp của Floyd nhòe đi, là do nước mắt đang tràn trên khóe mi anh hay vì đó là điều mà anh luôn trốn tránh? Yêu thương nhen nhóm trong con tim lại một lần nữa bùng lên, anh gọi tên hắn, cái tên đã luôn vang lên trong những giấc mộng mị tưởng như dài đến vô tận của Jade. Làm ơn, hãy lắng nghe anh đi!

\- Floyd!

Cả một ngày hôm nay, Floyd đã chẳng thể nghe thấy dù chỉ một lời từ Jade. Cũng phải thôi khi hai người đã chẳng còn tồn tại trong cùng một chiều không gian nữa. Nhưng là ai, là ai vừa lẩy bẩy nói từ phía sau lưng hắn? Giọng nói này, còn chẳng phải anh. Floyd nhanh chóng quay đầu, đối diện với người anh thân yêu của mình. Hắn tự hỏi, liệu đây có phải là phước lành của một kẻ như hắn? Tại nơi hai người lén lút trao nhau cái hôn đầu dù nhẹ nhàng, nhưng đủ xây dựng lên trong cả hai một miền hồi ức vô tận, hắn lại có thể nhìn thấy anh trước mắt, vẹn nguyên. Dẫu thế, Jade vừa nói gì? Floyd… hắn mới là người sống sót mà, anh sao lại… có đúng không nhỉ?

\- Jade… anh… 

Một lần gọi tên anh khiến dòng kí ức cũ trong hắn như hóa thân thành từng đợt sóng, ầm ầm, dữ dội trong đầu óc hắn. Floyd trở nên lúng túng, hắn không biết thực hư thế nào. Là Jade? Hay là hắn? Câu hỏi ấy như giày xéo hắn, ép hắn nhớ lại sự thật đã bị chôn giấu giữa những bụi bặm quá khứ.

Không gian hẻo lánh chung quanh dần trở về với đáy biển sâu, khi lớp vảy bạc của biển cả lại một lần nữa lấp lánh dưới ánh trăng. Đôi người cá dễ dàng luồn lách qua những kẽ đá và tiếp tục công việc tìm lấy nguyên liệu cần thiết cho thứ ma dược mà Azul đang thực hiện. Một loài hoa chỉ mọc nơi đáy biển u tối, loài hoa được gọi là đóa thạch trúc của biển sâu. Biển khơi như ôm lấy hai chàng người cá vào lòng, nhỏ nhẹ nói sẽ bảo vệ chúng. Những chú cá nhỏ nhắn bơi theo hai người một đoạn rồi lại từ bỏ, chúng vẫn chẳng thể quan sát họ được. Họ có thế giới của bản thân, có những thanh âm chỉ riêng họ nghe được và hiểu được.

Thế giới riêng tư của những kẻ quá hiểu nhau.

Vẫy đuôi, đóa hoa đã ở ngay trước mắt. Chỉ cần đem được nó trở về thì công việc coi như hoàn tất. Thực ra, Azul chẳng hề bảo hai anh em nhà Leech làm điều này. Hai người chỉ là vô tình biết được cậu ta đang cần một nguyên liệu như thế, và nếu như bông hoa ấy được lấy trực tiếp từ đáy biển thì ma dược sẽ càng hiệu nghiệm. Đóa hoa này sẽ là lời cảm ơn mà hai cậu người cá dành cho anh chàng nhà trưởng siêu cấp nỗ lực của họ, cũng sẽ là lời chúc cho mối quan hệ này.

Nhưng chỉ một giây bất cẩn, chỉ một tích chậm trễ đã khiến thật nhiều lời hứa nằm vào quá khứ, trầm mình dưới lớp cát sâu hun hút.

Một chú cá nhỏ yếu ớt bơi ngang, trên người vẫn còn rỉ máu. Chú ta bị thương rồi. Nhưng Jade và Floyd không định sẽ quan tâm đến chú cá nhỏ, hai người tập trung vào việc hái đóa hoa ấy hơn cả chú cá nọ.

Phập!

Âm thanh sắc lạnh vang lên. Bén ngọt. Một con cá mập hung hăng lao đến nhe hàm răng sắc bén của mình, cắn đi nửa phần yêu thương của Jade ngay trước mắt anh. Máu đỏ tanh nồng một góc biển, hai con ngươi màu vàng kim nhìn nhau. Floyd mỉm cười nhìn anh, gương mặt hắn đã chẳng còn nguyên vẹn, thân thể ấy cũng vậy.

\- Floyd!

Tiếng gào thất thanh của Jade như khiến những sinh vật nhỏ chung quanh hoảng sợ, con cá mập như còn lăm le ý định quay trở lại cũng nhìn cả hai tựa hồ đang tiễn biệt hai con mồi thơm ngon của bản thân lần cuối. Hắn dúi vào lòng bàn tay anh vài món đồ mà chính anh cũng chẳng buồn để tâm ngay lúc này. Em trai của anh…

Floyd mỉm cười nhìn anh, nét trưởng thành dường như rõ ràng hơn bao giờ hết. Khóe môi cong cong, con ngươi màu vàng kim như sáng lên.

\- Jade, hãy sống cả phần của tui nha. Anh che chở cho tui nhiều rồi, cũng nên tới lượt tui nhỉ…?

Một lời đã định, hắn liền dùng phép thuật đẩy anh ra xa trong khi bản thân cố gắng dùng chút sức tàn để bơi đi xa nơi đó. Jade vẫn trân trân nhìn hắn, vừa kịp nhìn thấy người em trai anh yêu mấp máy môi cùng một nụ cười an nhiên. 

Ba âm tiết. 

Một câu nói.

Một mảnh tình.

Em.

Yêu.

Anh.

Em yêu anh?

Em yêu anh.

Anh cũng yêu em.

Thậm chí, anh thương em.

Thương em rất nhiều.

Vậy mà tại sao em lại chẳng còn bên anh?

Từng vệt đen dần hiện hữu chung quanh Jade, đôi con ngươi lấy lại dáng vẻ của một loài động vật ăn thịt. Anh phải xé xác nó. Nó không có quyền tiếp tục tồn tại trên cõi đời này!

Ý thức trở thành một mảng đen kịt, Jade để mặc cho cơn thịnh nộ xâm chiếm bản thân.

.

Chuyện sau đó chính bản thân Jade cũng không nhớ rõ. Anh tỉnh lại trong phòng của mình tại kí túc xá. Điều đầu tiên anh hỏi Azul ở cạnh giường anh vẫn nhớ như in.

\- Floyd đâu rồi?

Em trai yêu dấu của anh đâu rồi.

Azul né tránh câu hỏi ấy. Jade cũng đã có đáp án cho riêng mình. 

\- Em ấy lại xuống biển nghịch nữa rồi phải không? Một lát em ấy lại về đúng không?

Làm ơn hãy cho anh một câu trả lời khẳng định đi nào Azul. Coi như anh van xin cậu ta. Nhưng hãy xem cách Azul đang tránh né ánh nhìn của anh kìa, xem Azul không muốn trả lời câu hỏi từ anh kìa.

\- Jade, Floyd cậu ấy… chỉ đi ngủ thôi. Cậu ấy sẽ trở lại.

Đúng vậy, Floyd Leech chỉ đang đi tìm một giấc ngủ ở nơi xa thôi. Lấy cát vàng làm gối, dòng biển xanh là chăn, hắn tìm một giấc ngủ đến ngàn thu ở nơi quê hương thiêng liêng. Azul loay hoay, đem đến cho anh một nhánh hoa và một chiếc hoa tai hệt như chiếc nằm bên tai trái của Jade.

\- Lúc chúng tôi đến chỉ còn lại những thứ này thôi. Thạch trúc biển sâu trong tay cậu và chiếc hoa tai bị vùi trong cát. Còn lại… 

Jade vẫn bình tĩnh đến mức đáng sợ, đôi mắt kia chẳng có lấy một chút dao động, cả khuôn mặt thờ ơ trước mọi thông tin mà Azul đưa ra. Biểu hiện như thế này của Jade lại còn khiến cậu ta lo lắng hơn gấp bội. Thà rằng gào khóc một phen rồi thôi, đằng này lại chẳng nói lời nào, cứ im lặng như một pho tượng cẩm thạch tuyệt đẹp nhưng lại u buồn đến lạ.

\- Cậu để lại hoa tai của em ấy rồi cho tớ chút không gian riêng được chứ?

\- Được chứ.

Azul đứng dậy toang rời khỏi căn phòng đôi ấy, nhưng cảm giác trong lòng vẫn chưa yên ổn, Cậu nói, cùng một cái nhìn đầy quan tâm lo lắng cho người bạn từ cấp Hai đến hiện tại.

\- Jade, nếu cậu có vấn đề gì thì hãy nói với tôi. Cậu ấy lớn lên từ nhỏ với cậu, cậu ấy cũng là bạn của tôi.

Và cậu ấy có lẽ cũng không muốn thấy cậu buồn như thế.

Nói rồi, Azul nhanh chóng rời khỏi căn phòng ấy và áp người vào cửa. Chờ đợi. Cậu hi vọng sẽ có một âm thanh nào đó vang lên, nhưng không. Đã một giờ đồng hồ trôi qua và căn phòng ấy vẫn im lìm. Jade vẫn chẳng có bất kì động tĩnh nào cả. 

Phía bên kia cánh cửa, anh vẫn trầm ngâm nhìn chiếc hoa tai trên tay. Động tác không nhanh không chậm, anh tháo chiếc còn lại trên tai trái của mình và để hai chiếc song song nhau. Trông giống hệt. Như là anh và hắn. Nhưng đã chẳng còn một người giống hệt anh, đeo một chiếc hoa tai giống hệt anh và đi cùng anh trên đoạn đường đời dài dằng dặc kia nữa.

Người chết rồi sẽ đi về đâu.

Đi xa khỏi thế gian hỗn loạn này.

Là đi về miền cực lạc xa xôi.

Là thả mình trôi theo dòng chảy của quá khứ.

Là tuổi đời vĩnh viễn dừng lại.

Floyd đã hứa với Jade, cả đời này hắn sẽ mãi bên anh, cùng nhau đi đến cuối đời. 

Rõ ràng đã hứa đi cùng nhau đến cuối đời, hóa ra cuối đời của hắn cũng chỉ là tuổi mười bảy ngây dại.

Mà anh, mất đi một người mình dành trọn con tim.

Jade không tin. Anh không có một lí do chính đáng, chỉ là không muốn tin. Rõ ràng cả hai còn rất nhiều dự định muốn làm nhưng còn lại chỉ là một danh sách dang dở. Phía giường đối diện trống hoác, không có ai ngồi đó cả. Những món đồ bừa bộn, mỗi thứ một nơi giờ đây cũng chẳng còn ai sử dụng đến. Căn phòng đôi rộng rãi giờ chỉ như ngục tù giam giữ một linh hồn cô đơn đã chẳng còn thiết tha với ánh sáng. Còn đâu những ngày rong ruổi bên bờ biển, khi đôi bàn chân ta để lại trên lớp cát ướt những vết lún, khi hơi thở ta hòa cùng với hơi biển, khi giọng nói ta hòa vào gió lồng lộng. 

Chẳng còn gì cả.

Tuyệt đối không.

Chiếc hoa tai bị sứt mẻ được đeo lên, chiếc còn lại được cất trong hộc tủ. Jade đem những tấm ảnh chụp chung có trong phòng cất vào ngăn tủ ấy, đóng kín lại như muốn chôn giấu nó.

Chôn giấu vào miền kí ức đẹp nhất, nơi lồng son sẽ bảo vệ nó trọn đời.

Jade muốn khóc, nhưng anh không thể. Chẳng thể khóc, chẳng thể cười. Anh như một con rối gỗ vô tri đã không còn người điều khiển. 

Chán ngắt.

Tẻ nhạt.

Vô vị.

Cũng từ lúc đó, anh dành gần như toàn bộ thời gian chỉ để ngồi thừ trên giường và loanh quanh trong phòng giam của chính mình. Có lúc anh sẽ nằm trên giường của Floyd, nhớ về vòng tay của hắn, nhớ những lần hơi thở cả hai quấn lấy nhau giữa những giai điệu nóng bỏng. Rồi Jade lại nhớ về những cái hôn buổi sáng, về những lời chúng nhỏ xíu cả hai dành cho nhau mỗi sớm mai thức dậy hoặc trước khi đi ngủ. 

Floyd ơi, ở chốn xa xôi kia có ai thương em như anh vẫn từng?

Chắc chắn là không rồi.

Tình yêu ta dành cho nhau là độc nhất vô nhị, mất em rồi, đoạn tơ duyên dang dở này phải thế nào đây?

Một ngày.

Hai ngày.

Lại một tuần.

Hai tuần.

Và ba tuần.

Jade ngồi dưới gốc cây lớn của trường, nơi đã từng lấp lánh những ngôi sao ước nguyện. Vài hôm trước, có lẽ anh cũng đã đến đây và ước một điều gì đó về Floyd. Lần này cũng vậy. Không có sao ước nguyện, anh đem chiếc hoa tai làm từ đá xanh của bản thân đến và gài nó lên một nhánh cây và bắt đầu ước.

Ước một ngày và Floyd sẽ lại xuất hiện trước mắt anh, và cả hai sẽ lại cùng nhau đi quanh trường, dạo chơi ở bãi biển và đến mỏm đá kia. Dù chỉ một ngày thôi, hãy cho anh gặp lại hắn mà không phải trên những tấm ảnh vô tri hay là hình ảnh phản chiếu của anh trong gương.

Làm ơn.

Khoảnh khắc Jade cúi đầu cùng đôi mắt nhắm chặt và lầm bầm điều ước của mình, chiếc hoa tai đã sáng lên. Ánh trăng soi rọi lên nó như một dấu hiệu sẽ đáp ứng điều ước của anh.

Và sau một giấc ngủ êm ái lạ thường, anh thức dậy, nhìn sang bên kia giường, người thương của anh nằm đấy, vẫn dáng vẻ anh yêu, vẫn khiến trái tim anh bồi hồi.

.

Mọi sự thật phơi bày ra trước mắt, cả hai nhìn thấy nhau. Ánh trăng trên cao xuyên qua làn mây, xuyên qua cơ thể trong suốt của Floyd thắp sáng gương mặt của Jade. Trong ánh mắt của cá hai là hình ảnh của đối phương, nơi đáy mắt dâng trào một loại hạnh phúc không tên. Những hình ảnh trong giấc mơ của Jade suốt một tháng qua đã trở thành sự thật, khi và anh và hắn lại có thể đứng đấy, giữa những làn gió mang vị biển, giữa những làn mây trôi lững lờ. 

\- Floyd…

Anh gọi tên hắn, cái tên vẫn luôn ám ảnh anh. Anh nhớ hắn. Rất nhiều. Jade muốn hỏi hắn nhiều thứ, muốn kể hắn nghe về những ngày vừa qua của anh nhưng lại chẳng biết nên bắt đầu từ đâu. Sắp xếp từ ngữ một hồi, anh cũng biết được nên bắt đầu câu chuyện từ đâu.

\- Anh thương em.

Một câu nói cũng khiến Floyd giật mình, hắn đã nhớ được vào thời điểm hắn đẩy anh ra xa đã nói điều gì. Khi mà hắn vẫn còn tiếc nuối vì bản thân không thể nghe được câu trả lời của Jade, anh đã nhanh chóng cho hắn câu trả lời. Không chỉ đơn giản là yêu mà còn là thương, là khảm đối phương vào trong tim, vào xương tủy. Một khi đã thương nhau rồi, đó chính là nguyện ý cùng nhau bước đến cuối đời, cùng nhau vượt qua hết thảy.

\- Tự nhiên lại nói vậy… làm tui ngại quá à...

Floyd dường như vẫn chưa quen lắm với việc Jade luôn là người thẳng thắn bày tỏ tình cảm cùng một khuôn mặt nghiêm túc đến buồn cười thế kia. Jade lại có vẻ rất tận hưởng điều đó, anh từ từ bước đến bên cạnh hắn, đưa tay chạm lên má trái của Floyd. Nếu như không phải cơ thể trong suốt của Floyd vẫn đang sáng lên dưới ánh sương mờ, anh sẽ lầm tưởng rằng hắn vẫn còn sống và đang ở cạnh anh. Cơ thể lành lặn này khiến những ám ảnh nơi biển sâu kia như tan biến. 

\- Tại sao lúc đó em lại làm vậy chứ?

Jade vòng tay ôm lấy hắn, lại nhỏ giọng hỏi. Anh hiểu là không nên nhắc đến những điều đó ở đây ngay lúc này, nhưng sâu thẳm trong lòng, anh vẫn muốn biết. Floyd ũng chẳng khó chịu về điều đó, nếu anh đã muốn biết thì hắn nói thôi. 

\- Tại tui nghĩ, nếu như anh sống tốt thì tui cũng sẽ hạnh phúc. Với cả, nếu anh còn sống thì chẳng phải thế giới lại nhiều thêm một người nhớ đến tui hay sao? 

Hắn mỉm cười, điệu cười nghịch ngợm thường ngày cũng trở nên vô cùng đẹp đẽ dù cho lời nói ra lại đau đớn đến lạ. Jade thoáng ngẩn người, nhìn Floyd chăm chú. Hắn cứ tưởng anh lại gặp phải vấn đề gì mới vội hỏi han tới tấp. Hốc mắt chỉ vừa mới khô lại vội ướt, anh lại khóc rồi. 

\- Nhưng em phải biết là anh không muốn chúng ta phải xa nhau như vậy…

Em trai của anh lại một lần nữa cười, nụ cười của hắn như nở rộ dưới ánh trăng bạc. Floyd đưa tay gỡ một bên hoa tai của mình và đặt vào lòng bàn tay anh. Xúc cảm được chạm lấy nhau khiến hai bàn tay như ấm lên giữa lúc đêm trời lạnh giá. 

\- Tui vẫn sẽ luôn bên cạnh anh và cùng anh nhìn ngắm thế giới qua cái hoa tai này nè. 

Vì hắn với anh, tuy hai mà một.

Jade giữ lấy chiếc hoa tai nọ, bất chợt chạm môi lên đôi môi của đối phương. Vẫn là những cảm giác thuở xưa cũ, mềm mại tựa hồ lớp chăn bông và khiến con tim của cả hai phải loạn nhịp.

Vầng trăng sáng vành vạnh trên cao soi bóng hai người ôm nhau nơi vách đá sóng vỗ. Hết hôm nay, hắn xa anh rồi.

.

Loanh quanh một hồi, cả hai trở về lại kí túc xá, về lại căn phòng dành cho hai người. Cả hai đùa giỡn, trêu chọc nhau như những ngày trước và cùng nhau nằm lên giường của Jade. Vùi mình trong lớp chăn nệm ấm áp, trong vòng tay của đối phương, Jade và Floyd nhìn nhau. Đong đầy đáy mắt kia là hình ảnh của nhau, trong con tim kia là tình yêu dành cho nhau. 

Floyd, ngủ ngon.

Anh nói và hôn lên trán hắn. Nụ hôn dần di chuyển xuống, chạm lên mắt, lên chóp mũi và dừng lại nơi đôi môi mềm. Đã lâu rồi anh không được làm những điều này. Và Floyd, cũng đã trải qua từng ấy thời gian không có anh.

Jade, anh cũng ngủ ngon.

Bầu trời đêm ngoài kia tối mịt, có hai người ôm nhau ngủ sau những lời ngọt ngào của đối phương. 

Có hai người mơ về ngày mai còn nhau.

.

Mặt Trời lại một lần nữa ló dạng, ánh nắng của sớm mơ lại một lần nữa len lỏi vào căn phòng của hai anh em nhà Leech. Chuông báo vang lên, đánh dấu một ngày mới, một tuần mới bắt đầu. Jade tỉnh giấc, người trong vòng tay cùng anh say ngủ đêm qua đã không còn nữa.

Hụt hẫng.

Floyd đã tìm được về cõi mộng của bản thân, tại sao anh không cố gắng cho cả phần của hắn? Dẫu đau thương vẫn còn đấy, khoảng trống không ai có thể lấp đầy vẫn luôn hiện hữu nơi đáy tim, anh vẫn sẽ bước tiếp. Vì Floyd đã muốn anh hạnh phúc, vì Floyd không muốn anh sầu não. Anh sẽ luôn mang theo hình ảnh của hắn trong tim đến muôn nơi để hắn có thể cùng anh chiêm ngưỡng hết thảy, 

để thế gian này trong anh tràn ngập hình ảnh của hắn.

Mỉm cười, đón chào ngày mới. Jade trở lại với nếp sống thường nhật, chỉnh tề và lịch thiệp. Anh nhìn bản thân qua tấm gương đã nứt trên bề mặt, à, phải mua cái mới rồi. Lấp lánh, là chiếc hoa tai đáng nhẽ đã được cất vào ngăn tủ khóa giờ lại đang được Jade đeo. Anh đã hứa với hắn rồi, anh sẽ sống cho cả phần của hắn. Vì thế anh phải vui vẻ lên, Floyd không bao giờ mang điệu bộ u ám kia cả.

Căn phòng lại ngập tràn ánh sáng, khắp nơi là những khung ảnh chụp chung của hai anh em từ khi còn bé đến cả lúc lớn. Trên bàn là chiếc vỏ ốc giống với cái Jade đã ném đi khi ở bên bờ biển. Một chiếc vỏ ốc nón xanh. Bên trong nó là những dòng chữ được viết ngay ngắn. Là lời nhắn gửi đến linh hồn ở nơi đáy biển, là lời khảm vào tâm của người ở lại.

Floyd, sáng rồi, dậy nào em ơi.

.


End file.
